


A shoulder to cry on

by chocoCate



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-01
Updated: 2014-03-01
Packaged: 2018-01-14 04:29:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1252918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocoCate/pseuds/chocoCate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Francis è stato lasciato dalla sua ragazza e come amico Arthur è da lui per consolarlo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A shoulder to cry on

**Author's Note:**

> scritta per il prompt "friends with benefits" di sanzina89 per il Carnevale delle Lande @ maridichallenge

Le voci girano in fretta, anche se Francis non vive da tempo nel campus, per cui Arthur sa della rottura esattamente il giorno dopo che è avvenuta, grazie alla lingua lunga di Alfred unita alla terza lattina di birra americana e una festa per la fine del semestre organizzata nella camera dell’inglese senza il suo permesso.

Arthur non ne è particolarmente sorpreso: del resto, è stato lui tra i primi a scommettere che la relazione tra Francis e la ragazza di turno si sarebbe conclusa in capo ad un mese, una volta che fosse finita l’eccitazione iniziale e la novità di cene fuori e fiori ogni sabato. Invece, si domanda perché Francis non gli abbia detto nulla. Sono amici, nel senso che hanno a che fare l’uno con l’altro da abbastanza tempo da conoscersi come le tasche dei propri pantaloni (firmati per Francis, jeans strappati per Arthur) e sapere cosa fare in queste situazioni, per cui Arthur si chiede cosa sia successo di diverso dalle altre volte per non aver ricevuto nemmeno un SMS. È per questo soltanto, non perché per lui Francis è ormai come un fratello (irritante, ficcanaso e fin troppo presente nella sua vita) e lo ha ferito non sapere da lui cosa è successo, che lo va a trovare nel suo appartamento.

Arthur è stato il primo ad avere le chiavi completato il trasloco nel nuovo nido, un anno fa, e da nove mesi non si preoccupa più di avvisare che sta arrivando, soprattutto perché Francis non si prende mai la briga di avvisarlo nel caso contrario; porta con sé dei croissant (uno alla marmellata per lui, alla crema per Francis), armeggia con le chiavi davanti alla porta ed entra. Con pochi e semplici mobili, Francis ha creato un ambiente confortevole ma raffinato, prova del suo senso artistico, che mette a proprio agio chiunque entri nell’appartamento sin dalla sua prima volta; è un ambiente studiato per passare il tempo in dolce compagnia, nel quale Arthur salta all’occhio come un pesce fuor d’acqua. Francis non è seduto a leggere un qualche terribile romanzo esistenzialista francese nel soggiorno ben illuminato, né è dietro ai fornelli a preparare chissà quale ricetta e dal bagno non proviene l’odore abituale di deodorante, schiuma da barba e profumo da uomo che fa rivoltare le budella ad Arthur. Lo trova invece in camera da letto, disteso sulle lenzuola di morbida seta, con un paio di boxer addosso, l’espressione piatta di uno che non ha la minima intenzione di fare qualsiasi cosa oltre che osservare il soffitto. Non è il Francis Bonnefoy che si mostra in pubblico, colpito nel suo punto debole e sanguinante, no; è la sua versione più intima, conosciuta solo dagli amici più cari, quelli di cui si fida ciecamente. Guardando la sua barba e i capelli scompigliati, Arthur riesce a giudicare per quanto tempo non si sia preso cura di se stesso.

Getta la busta dei croissant su di lui con uno sbuffo. “Fai pena” gli dice, togliendosi la giacca e poggiandola su una sedia mentre Francis si tira mestamente su in una posizione seduta, non del tutto sorpreso. Arthur si toglie le scarpe e si accomoda senza tanti complimenti accanto a lui, apre la busta e gli mette in mano il croissant alla crema prima di prendere il suo e morderlo.

“Mi ha mollato” spiega Francis quando ha raggiunto la metà, guardando il muro di fronte a lui. “Mi ha tradito con uno del suo corso”

“Ne troverai un’altra” risponde Arthur, pulendosi le briciole di dosso e dal letto. Non è la prima volta che Francis viene lasciato, per cui il problema è un altro e l’ultimo particolare gliene dà una conferma “O ti dà fastidio che qualcun altro è meglio di te a letto?”

“Assurdo” risponde Francis con un tsk, ma Arthur avverte l’incertezza nel tono della voce che rivela quanto la cosa lo metta a disagio, quanto lo spaventi. Pensa di essere solo questo, fascino e una bomba a letto, ma Arthur sa che è ben di più, perché lo ha visto di persona: un partner attento, un uomo pronto ad aiutare un amico con una bottiglia di champagne e un terribile film francese, un artista di talento. Non si dovrebbe mai dimenticare di questo, per questo Arthur, imbarazzato, gli offre una consolazione.

“Non ne capisce niente di sesso” afferma con certezza e gli occhi di Francis si posano su di lui, inquisitori. Se Arthur lo guardasse in faccia, vedrebbe un sorriso comparire sul volto del suo amico, sollevato e divertito dal suo imbarazzo, ma sente il suo fiato caldo sul collo, la sensazione delle labbra vicine risalire lungo di esso fino al suo orecchio, il leggero pizzicore della sua barba non fatta, l’odore di Francis solitamente nascosto dal profumo che indossa sempre e un sussurro “Ti va di vederlo da te?”

Come se già non lo sapesse, gli verrebbe da rispondere, ma è il Francis seduttore quello che parla, che lo bacia proprio sotto la clavicola, labbra calde e morbide, quello che muove le mani proprio dove sa che ad Arthur piace, dalla spalla lungo il suo petto, l’altra che accarezza il suo collo come se fosse carne tenera, e lo lascia senza parole. I movimenti sono precisi, dettati dall’abitudine e calcolati perché diano il massimo piacere, ma allo stesso tempo naturali come respirare.

“Perché no” risponde Arthur a stento. Può essere un buon modo per consolarlo senza che debba dire altre cose imbarazzanti, mentre lui può fare finalmente sesso dopo un periodo di astinenza fin troppo lungo. Così funziona tra loro, un sistema ben collaudato che li ha serviti bene in passato e che ancora adesso offre loro i suoi vantaggi. Non esistono tra loro vincoli romantici di alcuna sorta, solo un’intimità dovuta a parecchi anni di conoscenza che sfruttano a loro vantaggio. Francis lo bacia ancora, alla base del collo, nell’esatto punto che lo fa rabbrividire.

“Via la maglia, allora” gli dice con voce magnetica e un lieve accento francese, allontanandosi da lui e diamine, Arthur può percepire il sorriso dalla sua voce perché lui sa che non può fare a meno di obbedirgli e vorrebbe tirargli un pugno, ma obbedisce comunque. Francis ne approfitta per mettersi a cavalcioni su di lui. Gli ruba la maglietta dalle mani, la appallottola e la butta alle sue spalle, divertito dallo sguardo oltraggiato di Arthur che con gli occhi segue il movimento. Non gli dà tempo per obiettare, approfittando della sua bocca aperta per infilarci la lingua. Arthur è deliziosamente sorpreso per un attimo, ma si riprende in un attimo e chiude gli occhi, assaporando il leggero aroma di crema della bocca di Francis, lottando con la sua lingua, mentre le sue mani afferrano il perfetto sedere di Francis, sodo e tondo. Francis non è inerme: il suo corpo si muove preciso e sinuoso in modo che i loro bacini si scontrino, ride quando Arthur interrompe il contatto tra le loro lingue per primo per gemere, e sposta la sua attenzione al torso di Arthur. Gioca con i suoi capezzoli stimolandoli con le dita e la lingua finché non sono duri e l’altra mano lo palpa da sopra ai jeans, finche non sente il membro di Arthur risvegliarsi. I suoi occhi brillano di una scintilla maliziosa, che irrita Arthur.

“Mio Dio, Francis, datti una mossa!” esclama sentendosi fin troppo costretto nei jeans, afferrando la zip per abbassarla da sé, ma Francis gliela sposta via. “Oh no” sospira con una punta di disperazione “ci metterai una vita, vero?”    

“Forse” risponde Francis con un sorriso che somiglia quasi a un ghigno, e Arthur gli tira un pelo del braccio. Francis lo guarda oltraggiato e per ripicca abbassa la zip più lentamente che può, stuzzicando il suo membro al massimo della sua abilità finché Arthur non è quasi delirante dalla tensione nei suoi pantaloni. Geme quando è finalmente libero e sente di poter respirare più facilmente. Francis gli sfila i jeans con poca difficoltà, Arthur collabora senza bisogno che corra poco più che uno sguardo tra loro. Impazientemente, si libera anche dei boxer, mentre Francis fa altrettanto. Sono entrambi vicini al massimo dell’erezione, tesi al punto giusto, e umidi di liquido preorgasmico e quando i loro peni strusciano l’uno contro l’altro finalmente privi di barriere di tessuto c’è una scossa tra loro. Francis allunga la mano per frugare nel cassetto del suo comò, ripescando preservativo e lubrificante.

“Sto io su” dice ad Arthur, aprendo la bottiglietta e versandosene un po’ sulle mani mentre Arthur apre il preservativo con cui riveste in pochi gesti precisi l’erezione di Francis.

“Basta che ti muo- ngh” la sua frase viene interrotta quando due dita ben lubrificate lo penetrano senza alcuna esitazione. Francis sa bene quello che fa, come sempre, e sa come distrarre Arthur mentre lo prepara. La sua lingua invade la bocca dell’altro, mentre Arthur cerca di stare fermo alla presenza invasiva delle dita. I loro bacini si sfregano uno contro l’altro, facendoli gemere entrambi, mentre Francis infila un terzo dito e inizia ad allargare più che può. Arthur grugnisce, strusciandosi contro di lui per dargli fretta, ma Francis mantiene il controllo per un intervallo di tempo che pare interminabile prima di decidere che Arthur è finalmente pronto.

Guidandosi con una mano lentamente Francis lo penetra, senza riuscire a trattenere un gemito all’invitante stretto calore che lo circonda, mentre con l’altra mano porta le gambe di Arthur attorno alla sua vita. La schiena di Arthur poggia contro il muro, mentre Arthur morde la spalla di Francis aspettando di abituarsi alla presenza estranea dentro di sé. Il suo pene struscia contro il torso nudo di Francis, e Arthur geme ad alta voce, lasciando andare la spalla.

“Francis, muoviti!” esclama. Le pareti intorno al membro di Francis sono meno rigide, perfette. Finalmente si può muovere, spingendosi dentro e fuori con movimenti sinuosi del corpo, godendo del calore e del modo divino in cui l’entrata di Arthur si stringe un po’, provocando un’ulteriore frizione. Man mano che continuano a muoversi, tra i gemiti, il rumore delle molle del letto, capelli scompigliati e calore dei loro corpi febbricitanti, stabiliscono un ritmo preciso, naturale come il battito frenetico dei loro cuori e la pressione che man mano cresce sempre di più nelle loro erezioni fino a diventare intollerabile. Francis ansima, i suoi capelli sempre più disastrati, appoggiato alla spalla di Arthur mentre spinge ancora dentro di lui con più vigore, cambiando angolo finché Arthur non urla di piacere. Con un sorriso, Francis continua a colpire quel punto preciso, fino a quando non riescono più a mantenere un ritmo preciso, vicini all’orgasmo. La voce di Arthur intrisa di piacere è musica per le sue orecchie e prende con decisione il suo membro in mano, strofinandolo allo stesso ritmo con cui lo penetra, finché Arthur non urla più forte, e si accascia su di lui, perso nel piacere. Francis lo segue poco dopo, godendo della liberazione della sua tensione in Arthur.

Stendersi a letto, sazi e soddisfatti dopo una bella scopata, è la cosa più bella del mondo. Francis esce da Arthur e butta via il preservativo mentre ancora riprendono fiato.

“Non capisce niente di sesso” conferma Arthur dopo qualche minuto, certamente ancora perso nella beatitudine del post-orgasmo da non sapere quello che dice, e Francis ride.

“Dovremmo metterci insieme noi due e farle vedere” suggerisce scherzosamente, chiudendo gli occhi.

“Preferirei sposarmi con una scimmia” risponde Arthur, ma manca di mordacità.

“Proprio come pensavo”

                                                     


End file.
